Tenderness and Cabal Care
by Pokemance
Summary: The story of a Cabal(F) X Human(M) couple. Warning: contains Sex


I get surrounded with Cabal infantry, " I submit! I submit!" I say as I put my hand cannon on the floor, my only weapon, it had no more ammo, I had run out, I lay on the floor belly down with my hands on my head, I lack a ghost to revive me, convinced this was my down fall I had no choice other than submission, escape isn't an option.

"He we looks fit" says one of the Cabal squeezing my butt before slapping it, "how do we even know it's a he" another says as it grabs me by the throat and rips of my pants, " he seems man enough for me" another says as with one massive finger she played with my junk over my boxers, "just kill me, please, kill me" I say to them as tears fall down my cheeks. "No" their commander says before we were transported to their ship.

The four Cabal squadron brought me to a room, there they remove their masks, on their faces cut tusks were present, " you are all fe-female?" I ask, "yeah, if we were male we wouldn't have brought you here, humans don't last long in that kind of fun, dead by the first penetration" their commander says, " I will be the first one to enjoy you, human, I hope you are worthy of such mercy" she says.

I get carried to a small room, all white, "the true reason, I decided to bring you here alone human...is this" says the commander as it spreads it's pussy in front of me, " it's my first time and I wouldn't want them to think less of me" she says. My dick was more than ready to go, my mind was as well, but something was off. " why a human though? You have males in your kind" I ask, " they are to rough, my squadron had bad experiences with them, things wouldn't be taken further, but we do need to let out our desires".

I shove my dick in. " Gaaaw, fuck..." she says, her hymen ripped, blood came from her twitchy insides, soon her hands shove my body into thrusts up on her womb, I was literally being milked by her. All the sudden we both hear shots coming from outside, I pull out as we both stand up in the room. "So you dare mate without it being for reproduction, with a human no less! This is treason!" says a male Cabal as he breaks open the door, behind him a execution had just taken place, the all female squadron executed. Quickly, before arrest the Cabal commander I had just popped the cherry off, grabs me and flees to a escape pod to earth.

Once there, she looks up at the sky, " Fuck..." she says, she then looks at me and points the finger, " you did this, it's your fault my squadron is dead, and now I am a traitor because of you" she says before punching me, my body gets projected against a bare iron rod. It pierces my left shoulder, I scream in immense pain, blood drips from the wound at an alarming rate. Cabal looks at me worried, " my ship is nearby... Take me there, I have medical supplies that will fix this" I say to her in immense pain but with no choice. She brings me to my ship.

There, machines quickly heal my fatal wound, still numb, and layed in the ships operation table/dinning table, I feel something touch me down there, I couldn't barely focus or even care to focus. "...There, you are now ready for this" I hear Cabal say before she sits on my lap, I soon feel my dick inside something tight and warm. My mouth refuse to speak, my arms lack the strength to move. I could feel my orgasm coming, but I shortly after passed out.

"Noooo!" I say as I scream awake. Cabal looks at me with a guilty look, " so you aren't bedridden for the rest of your life?" she says, "did you rape me when I was under?" I ask her. " I needed your semen in me, you gave me plenty" she says. " Fuck you, you piece of..." I say before she interrupts, " Suzie, you kept calling me Suzie. Besides I thought you were awake" she says genuinely sorry.

"Well Suzie..." I pull a fast one on her and manage to shoot at her waist. She falls back in pain, "... let's see if you like it too" I say to her as she bleed from her waist, I kept fucking her pussy, I heal her wound then spray my cum over her. " such a waste. Please cum only inside of me" she says. " I just raped you and you don't react to it?" I ask, " is it really rape if I consent?" she says.

I stare through the bridge's window, we where orbiting IO, I get pushed on my back by Suzie, before I could sit up she shoves my dick in her mouth, past her carnivorous teeth, her rough tongue somehow seemed to find all the right spots, " fuck..." I say before shortly cumming in her mouth, I hear her swallow. Once I stopped cumming she shows me her open mouth. She pulls me on her lap and says to me " I am going to keep you warm, and feed if you let me take care of you".

Her version of 'let me take care of you' is constantly be hugged and kissed, I would lie if I said that sometimes I did those to her as well, for a Species so focused on combat and domination, she only showed me tenderness and care.


End file.
